


You Suck

by imangery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hinata is a little shit, Kageyama is Whipped, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both of them actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imangery/pseuds/imangery
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata keeps on out winning each other. One day, their silly rivalry turned into a makeout session and something more.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	You Suck

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic under this fandom. i’m nervous af.

Hinata and Kageyama, if you ask the people from their university, are rivals. Always one up-ing the other, whether it be the good stuff or the bad.

Their rivalry is so popular to the point that many are actually interested and keeping tabs on who’s winning.

As of this month, Kageyama is up by a point because he got detention for a week, it’s actually a miracle he didn’t get suspended. Hinata only got detention thrice for a week, meaning he came short.

Don’t get them wrong, they actually belong in the same circle of friends, the same high school volleyball team even, it’s just a friendly competition going on between the two of them since both are really competitive.

If you ask their friends? They will say the two are out of their minds. It’s a good thing if they are only competing on who gets the better score in a test or who’s gonna place first at the game they have their eyes on as of the moment but it really gets bad, as in bad bad, when the two are really fueled up with their desire to win.

One time, they were in a bar, Hinata dared Kageyama to have a drinking game, it’s really simple, they just need to take turns drinking. But both have the highest alcohol tolerance among their friends so it was not a surprise when they already downed a bottle of tequila but they still are holding up. It just didn’t end well because the two started throwing up inside the bar and it was a whole damn mess. They’ve been banned from the bar from then on and had an earful from both Daichi and Sugawara, separately.

Another scenario, Hinata was not able to go to class for two days because he downed 7 cups of spicy ramen in one sitting just because Kageyama said he eats spicy stuff better than Hinata.

There was also a time when the two of them both went orange haired at one point just because they (read: Kageyama) don’t want the other to stand out whenever they are together.

The only good thing that comes out of it is they are at the top of their classes. The 1st place just switches from Kageyama to Hinata and Hinata to Kageyama. It’s just always between the two of them so no one is really surprised to see their names at the top two whenever the end of the semester. Well, not their high school friends though, who were shocked about the news because the two had the worst score every test they had in high school. This is the only reason why their professors are letting them get away with all the dumb shits they have done.

It started when one of their friends, Tsukishima, asked who can get the higher score between Hinata and Kageyama in one of their physics exams because both really hate the subject. (Tsukishima really regrets it now because he might have enabled such idiocracy to ensue.)

Kageyama and Hinata saw that as an opportunity to tease each other, saying that the other is worse. From the friendly banter, they actually started to bet on who has the lower score should do whatever the winner wants.

With their pride at stake, Kageyama and Hinata really studied so hard for the exam. At the end of the exam, the result showed the two of them got the perfect score (which was a really big shock to the whole class and their professor).

Today is a lazy Saturday. Hinata is at Kageyama’s apartment waiting for their friends to come, it’s movie night for them. They have movie nights every other Saturday just to bond because sometimes they don’t have time to see each other even if they study in the same university.

“Sho, want something to drink?”

Kageyama just came out fresh from the shower, wearing sweatpants and just a baggy white shirt, hair still damp because he couldn’t care less, he’s just at home, no need to look good.

“Nah, I’m good.”

Hinata is just lazing on his phone, scrolling through twitter then instagram then twitter again while half sitting half lying on Kageyama’s sofa. He was an hour earlier than the usual time they come just because he’s bored and he’d rather be bored with someone than alone.

Hinata felt someone lifting his feet from where it is up on the sofa, Kageyama sat on that spot and put Hinata’s legs on his lap. Mayhaps, Hinata is so bored so he just resorted to one of his favorite past times, teasing Kageyama.

“Tobio, I guess you lost your spark already. Keep up.”

“Shut the fuck up, you know I’m only going easy on you. Plus, I’m the one winning.”

“Oh my, what a gentleman. You’re a prince charming.”

Kageyama looked at him like ‘oh you really wanna do this with me huh’. Hinata just raised an eyebrow at him, clearly asking for a challenge.

“Sho, a little birdie once told me that you were their worst kiss ever. They said you bit their tongue so hard, it bled.”

If you really wanted to push Hinata’s buttons, you really need to just criticize his ability to please another person intimately, because he proclaimed himself as the best in the department. Disgusting, if you ask Kageyama what he thinks about it.

“What the actual fuck? I know you just made that up. I can make someone feel heaven just by kissing them. Maybe you’re the bad one.”

“Getting annoyed, huh?”

“Shut your mouth, you know that story’s not true.”

“How would I know? I haven’t kissed you before.”

“Now, you will.”

And then Hinata just surged forward and connected their lips together. Kageyama was surprised at first but he got to his senses and responded to Hinata’s kisses.

Hinata didn’t even give time for Kageyama to collect himself, he just went for it. He placed one of his hands on Kageyama’s nape and the other one tangled with Kageyama’s hair.

Despite it being their first time kissing each other, their lips are perfectly in sync with each other. Hinata bit lightly on Kageyama’s lower lip, which resulted in Kageyama gasping but Hinata didn’t give him a chance to recover and just kissed Kageyama harder than before.

Kageyama is holding him on his waist, lifting him up until he’s actually placed on Kageyama’s lap, without even disconnecting their lips.

Kageyama gave a particular lick against Hinata’s mouth which made a moan escape Hinata’s chest.

Hinata pulled away, catching his breath. His lips redder than usual and his cheeks a bit flushed.

“So still believe that story you heard?”

“Shut up and kiss me more.”

Kageyama pulled him closer, hands fit perfectly on Hinata’s waist. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck completely, one hand playing with Kageyama’s piercings while Kageyama suck on his lower lip.

Kageyama then moved to Hinata’s jaw, lightly biting and then going down to his neck. Hinata turned his head to the side, giving more space for Kageyama to lap on his neck.

He felt Kageyama focusing on one particular spot just above his left collar bone, licking, sucking and biting on that place.

“Kageyama, are you giving me a fucking hickey?”

“Uh, no?”

“You idiot, how can I get a hook-up while sporting a hickey?”

“You don’t.”

Kageyama is even smirking, caressing Hinata’s waist. Hinata didn’t even move from his spot on Kageyama’s lap.

“Shouyou, remember your promise to me?”

“What are you talking about?”

Kageyama narrows his eyes at Hinata, pinching his waist which made Hinata laugh.

“Of course, I remember. Since you manage to break the tie, you get the best prize ever aka a date with me.”

“Shut up, you’re my boyfriend now, meaning unlimited dates.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Kageyama glared at him and Hinata just pinched his cheeks until it formed a smile, which actually should look ridiculous but Hinata just finds Kageyama really cute.

“You’re lucky, you’re pretty.”

“You only like me for my face.”

“Damn right I do. You’re a dumbass, it’s a good thing your cuteness makes up for it.”

Hinata made a move like he’s getting off Kageyama’s lap but Kageyama just tightened his grip against Hinata’s waist, pulling him closer to him which made their nose bump against each other slightly.

“You know you totally got me wrapped around your fingers, right?”

“Shut up, I’m just as whipped but pretend you didn’t hear that, Tobio.”

“Really? You like me that much?”

“More than you can imagine. Now shut up and give me more kisses.”

Kageyama will definitely give him kisses, probably anything Hinata demands him to, but Hinata doesn’t need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are very much appreciated. i hope you like this one! drink your water and shower kghn with love.


End file.
